


A Story Worth Telling

by Crowned_Ladybug



Series: Everyone Deserves a Second Chance (Marvelsepticeye AU) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, I wanna work with this AU more in the future, really glad I got to write this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12291063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Ladybug/pseuds/Crowned_Ladybug
Summary: Every hero needs an arch nemesis, and Jackie is pretty sure he has his. Well, pretty sure.





	A Story Worth Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend sunkistjello on Tumblr because I was looking for ways out of my art block and they told me they love how I write Marvin.

Every hero needs an arch nemesis, and Jackie is pretty sure he has his. Well, _pretty sure._

Jackie doesn't even know his name, to be honest. He calls him a lot of things in his head, from "cat face dude" to "Hou-dick-y" because apparently it's not customary for villains to introduce themselves via badly constructed monologues anymore. So all Jackie knows is that his supposed arch nemesis wears a cat mask, has green hair and commits petty crimes and mischief with obvious magic on his side.

They've never even fought before, but a couple times a week Jackie would try to disrupt Mr Catface's attempts at robbery or ill-mannered pranks, or do his best to deal with the aftermath. The dude doesn't seem like he's planning world domination or anything, not yet at least. He mostly steals food, books and generally entertaining things, just in a very extravagant and eye-catching manner. He seems to love disrupting the grey weekdays of everyday people by reversing gravity in the grocery store and taking all the Smarties, or turning traffic lights pink, purple and blue. If it weren't for the eternally panicking civilians, Jackie would find this whole deal very entertaining. He's certainly happy to have a villain to fight who doesn't aim to commit mass murder or rob banks.

  


Jackie jumps from rooftop to rooftop on his evening patrol. He halts when movement catches his eye down below, and he sees a caped figure sneaking towards one of the candy stands near the edge of the marketplace below. It's the magical cat guy again.

"Hey!" Jackie calls as he lands on the concrete near him after a three-storey jump that would majorly mess up a regular human.

His arch nemesis flinches, then spins around to look at him, back straightened. His cape swishes as it swirls around him from the movement. Crystal blue eyes glint at Jackie through the gaps in the mask and a small smirk hovers on the magician's lips.

"Get outta here!" Jackie lurches forward as if going on attack and the other jumps back, disappearing into thin air. Jackie stills immediately. He knew what would happen. He never wants to fight, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and that includes the mysterious magician with a taste for old books and chocolate candy. Jackie knows he can scare him away without a fight, and so he does. But people are starting to gather and so Jackie yells again. "And don't you come back, you coward!"

Violence always makes people feel more secure. And so Jackie acts it out for them half-heartedly.

  


Walking on rooftops quickly loses its charm if it's your daily job. So when Jackie takes a small detour to one of his favourite ones (nothing special, but the view is nice), he doesn't expect it to supply him with anything interesting. He's pleasantly surprised.

He finds someone else sitting near the edge, staring out over the city and into the sunset. It doesn't take much for Jackie to recognise them as the cat guy. No one else would be sitting on a roof during sundown wearing a big ass black cape. It spreads out behind him and it reminds Jackie of folded black wings. For a moment he wonders if his nemesis can fly.

He doesn't expect to be noticed so quickly.

"Oh, Jackieboy man?" speaks the magician, and it's the first time Jackie really hears him talk, without any prideful acting or shouting behind it. His voice is pleasant and has a sort of melody to it, maybe simply because he's calm and not fighting. Jackie tentatively decides that he kind of likes it. "Feel free to sit if you'd like, I'm not really in the mood to fight right now."

Jackie takes the offer. He sits next to his nemesis, just out of arm's reach. His eyes flicker to the side, then back to the sunset when he decides that there is no immediate threat.

"So, you come here often?" Jackie jokes, a little stiff as he tries to ignore the fact that he's striking up small talk with his arch nemesis.

The other obviously catches the joke, Jackie can see the corner of his mouth tilt upwards, but he answers the question like it really is one. "Yeah, actually. I like the view."

"Funny, I come here a lot too," Jackie tilts his head to the side, eyes back on the sky. He decides it's more comfortable to stare forward. "But I've never seen you here before."

"That's because I'm not an idiot."

Jackie shrugs and goes silent. Were he talking with anyone else, he'd be making jokes. But he doesn't know what to make of this guy. They sit in silence for a while, and Jackie is surprised to find that he's not on edge at all, even with a supposed villain to close to him.

"Okay, what's with the cat mask?" Jackie blurts, looking over to the magician. It's always bothered him a little.

The other huffs. "Easy. I needed a mask and it was the easiest one to steal. That's it," he shrugs. "I guess I'm sentimental seeing as I never decided to replace it," then he looks over to Jackie for the first time during their conversation. "But at least I have a good fashion sense."

Jackie agrees, though silently. The guy, aside from the eccentric cat mask, always appears wearing a black cape, dark jeans, a dark button-up with a black vest, even his hair is brushed back neatly...he certainly looks like a professional and suave magician through and through. Jackie applauds him for that.

"I mean," the magician gives Jackie a teasing smirk. "A blue mask to go with a red suit? Really?"

"Shut up," Jackie rolls his eyes with a small laugh. "It was all I had at the time. You're not the only one who's sentimental, you know," without thinking about what he's doing he knocks his head back, pulling his hood off, and brushes his hand through his hair to get it out of his face.

The cat dude's eyes narrow as he watches. "Oh, so maybe we aren't so different after all," he mocks, and it takes Jackie a second to realise what he means. Coincidentally, they both have green hair, even if different shades.

Jackie laughs. "It was meant to be, dude!"

The magician laughs too, ducking his head and pulling his shoulders up. Jackie decides to give him more reasons to laugh.

"Maybe all this has ever been about is who has the better hairdresser! The first one to have noticeable roots loses!"

"Well, in that case," he takes another moment to try and control his giggling. He laughs easily. Jackie wonders when was the last time before this that he laughed, actually. "You've already lost."

"Why?"

"Mine's magic," he grins slyly. "I can't really go to the hairdresser being an evil villain, can I? Plus it's just such a hassle."

"Wow, you lucky devil," Jackie says, genuinely envying him. He hates having to redye his hair every now and again.

"I know, right? Magical, handsome, _and_ with the most fabulous hair in the city!"

"Hey, I never said that!"

"Well, I did."

Jackie laughs again. He can't remember the last time he had so much fun just bantering around with someone.

Suddenly he comes to his senses. This guy is a villain. He's joking around with an evil, twisted, rotten to the core...No. He watches as the magician wheezes from laughing, wiping at his eyes clumsily because his mask is getting in the way but he's tearing up from laughter. No, Jackie decides. He can't be evil, he just can't. Someone who can laugh like this, make jokes and watch the sunset with him without a care in the world, without being afraid of getting caught...he can't be evil. He's just a kid, with bright eyes, a taste for adventure and barely the start of a beard. He’s just a kid. Just like Jackie.

"What?" the magician asks, successfully snapping Jackie out of staring at him.

Jackie shakes his head and offers the other a small smile. "You're not evil, are you?" he says softly. "You're not evil. Why are you doing this then?"

The masked guy's face falls and Jackie can see the smile drain from his eyes. His shoulders square and before Jackie could apologise or ask what's wrong, he pushes himself up to stand. "I've got to go now."

Jackie remains sitting on the ground, watching as he turns, cape catching in the breeze. He doesn't understand what’s so wrong suddenly. As strange as it is, it almost felt like they were becoming friends.

"Wait!" he shouts and the magician stills. "You know my name, but I never caught yours."

His shoulders loosen a little before he turns his head to look back at Jackie. "I'm Marvin," he says with a small, sad smile. "Marvin the Magnificent."

And with that, he's gone.

  


Jackie doesn’t see Marvin for a few days after that and he finds himself growing worried. The more he thinks over their conversation, the more convinced he is that Marvin isn’t evil. Maybe there’s some straightening to be done about his morals and devices, but he’s not evil. And Jackie stubbornly wants to talk to him again.

He’s so deep in thought during his evening patrol that he almost misses the commotion at the side of the street. There’s people gathering around something, pushing around each other to get a better look at that _something,_ and shouting. Jackie struggles his way through the crowd as quick as he can.

When he wished he could see Marvin again, he certainly didn’t mean this.

He arrives just in time to see Marvin thrown to the ground, landing hard on his side and taking just a second too long to move again for Jackie’s liking. There’s a large, very hairy and equally angry man towering above him, and Jackie guesses he’s not the merciful kind. He acts before he really thinks about what he’s doing.

“Okay, that’s enough,” he stands right in front of the large, angry man, instinctively shielding Marvin with his body. “I’ll take this from here if you don’t mind.”

Jackie silently thanks his luck that no one questions a superhero’s authority. The crowd disperses once they realise they won’t get to see Jackie actually fighting, and even the guy who handled Marvin leaves without another word, only shooting Marvin a disgusted look. Jackie waits until they’re all out of hearing distance before turning to Marvin.

“Hey, you okay? Can you stand?”

Marvin doesn’t answer, but he pushes himself up to a stand. He’s suspiciously only using one arm to do it, and Jackie knows that landing on his side like that could have caused some serious damage. His instinct is to check and take care of Marvin, but he knows the magician would not accept that, for obvious reasons.

As soon as he’s on his feet, Marvin takes a couple steps back and away from Jackie. He eyes the hero warily. Jackie can practically see his every muscle tense and wound tight, ready to spring and flee.

“Are you okay?” Jackie asks again softly, really hoping for an answer.

“Why are you doing this?” Marvin all but hisses, and Jackie’s breath catches in his throat. It’s definitely not the response he had been expecting. “Why are you helping me?”

“Marvin-...”

Marvin doesn’t let him speak. “I’m a villain, I’m evil!” his voice starts to rise and Jackie can swear he hears desperation behind his words.

“No, you’re not,” Jackie says calmly. If there’s something he’s sure of now, it’s this.

“Yes, I am, I’m evil!” Marvin is almost shouting now. His eyes are wide, frantic, he looks almost like a cornered animal. Jackie doesn’t know what could be going through his head but he knows he’s scared. “So why are you helping me?”

“You’re not evil, Marvin.”

“Stop saying that and answer me!” tears spill from Marvin’s eyes and he takes another step back. Loose magic sparks at his fingertips, harmless on its own but deadly if directed properly. He’s in no state to control his abilities well enough right now. “Why are you being nice to me? Why?!”

Jackie wants to calm him, but he doesn’t know how. He just wants to help, he really does, and he still refuses to believe that Marvin really is evil. But he doesn’t know Marvin, he doesn’t know how he would react to anything nor how to pull him from a breakdown like this. He wants nothing more than to help him, but he has no idea how.

Marvin really is just a scared kid, isn’t he?

“I want to help you,” Jackie starts again, hoping his voice comes out soothing and not nervous. “You don’t need to be doing this,” _this_ – stealing, running, fending for himself on his own. “Who is making you do this?”

That last part comes unplanned, and Jackie wishes he could take it back the moment he says it. It visibly makes Marvin snap and he bolts, his instincts pushing him to run as he disappears into thin air before Jackie could catch him, leaving nothing but an unbridled gush of wind behind. Jackie numbly lets it push at him as he stares blankly at the spot Marvin had been standing in just a moment before.

  


Jackie keeps going back to the rooftop where he had first talked with Marvin every day after that. Every evening he sits, watching the sunset in solitude. He knows Marvin probably never wants to talk to him again, he knows he has almost no chance Marvin would approach him if he saw him waiting there, but he still comes back. Every single evening.

A week passes by, uneventful. No magical pranks, no robberies, no cat-masked magicians with bright eyes and even brighter laughs who flee as if they were just playing tag with the wind. Jackie finds himself missing him.

“No one is making me do this,” speaks a voice suddenly from somewhere behind Jackie, but he isn’t startled. In fact, he can’t help but smile with relief. _Marvin is back_. “But it’s the only thing I’ve ever known to do,” Jackie can hear his footsteps, quiet and sparing of energy, making their way slowly towards him. Marvin stands near him, just out of arm’s reach, and he looks down at Jackie with a faraway look in his eyes. His cape catches in the wind and once again it reminds Jackie of wings. He doesn’t sit like last time. “I don’t know why a hero like you would offer help to a villain like me.”

Jackie smiles up at him. Maybe he’s too trusting, having his guard down like this talking to Marvin, but he can’t find it in himself to care. “Because you’re not evil.”

“Do you really think that?” Marvin squints, badly veiled curiosity in his voice.

“Yeah.”

Marvin shakes his head and looks toward the sunset instead. He looks thoughtful and very pretty, with the way the golden light catches on the dark of his clothes, Jackie thinks. His hopes of getting to know the magician better have yet to cease.

“I can’t find myself believing it,” Marvin sighs. Jackie feels bad for him.

“Then I’ll just have to keep saving your life until you do,” he’s trying to bring back the joking atmosphere of the first time they’d met on this roof. He wants to see Marvin smile again.

Laughing quietly to himself, a tired, humourless laugh, Marvin shakes his head and turns to leave. But just like last time, he stops when Jackie calls out to him.

“I meant it, you don’t have to keep doing this,” Jackie scrambles up and stands before him, eyes searching what he can see of the magician’s face. “Come with me, stay with me, we can be heroes together,” he can’t keep back his excited grin and he puts a hand on Marvin’s upper arm without thinking about it. “You don’t have to be a villain anymore.”

Marvin doesn’t look at him, but his hand comes up to hold Jackie’s on his arm and Jackie doesn’t pull it away. Marvin can’t remember the last time someone had touched him without the intentions of hurting him. He misses it.

“You really are a hero, aren’t you?” he smiles to himself, voice quiet. “Always trying to save everyone, even a fuck-up like me.”

“Marvin...”

Marvin hums, squeezing Jackie’s hand in his. “I’ll think about it.”

Then he steps away, and before Jackie could take a breath to talk he’s gone again.

  


He shows up on Jackie’s doorstep the night after.

He’s a little surprised when Jackie opens the door. Of course he wasn’t expecting him to be wearing his superhero outfit 24/7, but he’s definitely never thought about Jackie in civil clothes before either. So he does a mental double take when he sees Jackie wearing flannel and a pair of glasses.

What baffles Marvin even more is that Jackie smiles at him, a warm, inviting smile as if he had been hoping Marvin would show up. Marvin doesn’t know how that would ever happen.

“I thought about your offer,” Marvin states simply, trying not to get intimidated by the mixture of his own anxiety and the fact that Jackie is taller than him. “I don’t want to be a villain anymore.”

Jackie’s grin widens at that and Marvin’s heart flutters. Is he really this happy just because of Marvin’s change of heart? Surely not.

“I’m really glad to hear that!” he does seem genuinely happy. He opens the door wider as an invitation towards Marvin. “You wanna come in? Your timing is perfect, I’m making tea and it’s just about done. Do you want any?”

Marvin returns his smile nervously. “Y-yeah, sure. Thanks.”

He only half-hears Jackie talking about how he’s pretty sure he still has some cheesecake left as Marvin follows him inside. The place is nothing special, but it’s nice and homey, and the best thing about it is still Jackie with his enthusiasm and welcoming attitude. Marvin is convinced there must have been a mistake. There’s no way Jackieboy man, the hero of the city, is inviting him into his own home and offering him tea.

But Jackie doesn’t seem fazed. On the contrary, he seems absolutely delighted by Marvin’s presence. Marvin starts to feel like he’s visiting a good friend instead of, well...he isn’t exactly sure what to call whatever he’s doing right now.

He stirs his tea slowly once they’re sitting on the couch together. He’s left his cape at the door where coats usually go, along with his mask in place of a hat, and he’s more comfortable than he’s felt in a long while.

“So, is this when you tell me that you knew I would take your offer anyway?” Marvin asks, only half joking. He’s still sure there’s more to this than meets the eye.

Jackie chuckles, leisure enough to take a sip of his still hot tea before answering. “No, I didn’t know if you would,” he starts as he reaches for the container of sugar that’s sitting on the coffee table. “I just knew you weren’t evil. I didn’t know if you’d accept my offer, I just...hoped, I guess.”

“Hoped?” now that’s something Marvin didn’t expect to hear. He expected a trap, or a deal to exploit his abilities, but this? No, the way Jackie said that suggests something completely different.

Jackie shrugs sheepishly as he stirs his tea. “I knew I was lonely being a hero on my own,” he looks at Marvin with a hopeful smile glinting in his eyes. “And I kind of just assumed you didn’t like being a villain on your own either. I thought we’d make a good team.”

Marvin stares at him for a while, trying to figure out his intentions, whether he’s lying or not. Jackie doesn’t seem to mind, he doesn’t look away, and the soft smile doesn’t leave his lips.

In the end Marvin is the first to avert his eyes, and he laughs into his mug as he talks. “You’re a dreamer.”

Jackie takes the comment without offence. “What else would I be?” he muses nonchalantly. “Plus, I like a good story,” he sits up straighter and carefully nudges Marvin. It’s a little gesture that’s meant to be playful, yet tentative enough not to scare either of them. Marvin appreciates it. “And having a pretty magician as a potential ally sure as Hell sounds like the start of one.”


End file.
